


The Great Unknown.

by timid_turtle_timi



Series: Mystery Squad [2]
Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7152203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timid_turtle_timi/pseuds/timid_turtle_timi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wirt has searched for eight long years for answers about his time in the Unknown. At his wit's end with counseling, he takes a strange recommendation to find young paranormal mystery writer Dipper Pines. He tracks the author's whereabouts to a small town in Oregon. Desperate for answers he sets off on a journey to seek out peace of mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Unknown.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of the Mystery Squad series that I'm writing that will be a crossover for Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall, Coraline, and Paranorman. This is a beginning that I wanted to write for Wirt, and I have one out for Norman. I'm going to do one for Coraline, and then one for Dipper and Mabel before I start the main plot. I'm not sure how I'm going to meet up all of the one shots up with each other yet, but I'm sure I'll figure it out. It'll be one hell of a ride, and I hope you enjoy! UwU

“How did you and your brother escape the Unknown?” Wirt rubbed at the bridge of his nose in exasperation. “I’ve already told you, we defeated the Beast. And the next thing we knew we were being rushed to the hospital.” It had been the same routine. Wirt would go to therapy at the request of his parents, he would stick it out for the next few months, and then he would tire of their cookie cutter spiel and never go back. It’s been a vicious cycle of wasted time for the last eight years of his life. Greg had already put the past behind himself. Being far more optimistic during their time in the Unknown had seemed to put a positive spin on the fact that he nearly died. Wirt was not so lucky. Whereas Greg remembered the things like the frog band, the school of animal children, and the songs he had made; Wirt remembered the darkness of the forest. The demon that had possessed Lorna, the evil witch Adelaide, and above all the horror of running for their lives from the Beast. 

The constant stress had taken a toll on his mind, and now nearly a decade later, he was almost to his breaking point. Staying up for days on end, often forgetting to eat or shower. Greg had not so subtly pointed out that he had let himself waste to almost a husk of his former self. He began to research other cases of young kids being swept away to an unfamiliar world. One spoke of a vision he saw after being hit by a car. He had seen autumn leaves and heard a harrowing voice singing on the wind. Another said she saw a figure with large antlers after she had fallen from a cliff. They all had seen something they couldn’t explain, but they were nothing that Wirt was looking for. It seemed that no one had ever spent as much time in the Unknown as he and Greg had, and he didn’t know where to begin explaining it. He didn’t even know if what they saw was real at this point.   
“I think we’re done for the day.” his doctor sighed as she made her final notes. “Honestly Wirt I don’t know if I can help you with these delusions you’ve been having.” Wirt made an annoyed grunt in response. “But I might know someone who can.” She rifled through her desk and handed him a card. “He’s not a therapist by any means, but he’s an old friend, and he can tell you whether or not your experience is a symptom of post traumatic stress. Or if it’s something more.” he took the card, though begrudgingly. Turning it to read the front. Dipper Pines, supernatural mystery writer, and professional paranormal investigator. “He sounds like a nut job.” his doctor pats him on the back as she guided him out. “Just give him a chance. I think he can really help you.” with that another round of failed counseling ended.   
___

He had to get out of his house as soon as possible. The intense scolding from his mother and his stepdad were unpleasant on a good day. Though she was his seventh doctor, so he supposed there was a bit of something to freak out over. Wirt immediately went to do research on Dipper Pines as soon as he was able to escape their overly worried fretting. But as was his nature, Greg was determined to be a distraction. 

“Hey, big brother o’mine?” 

“What?”

“Why are you staring at that computer like it bit you?”

Wirt rolled his eyes and tore himself away from Dipper’s web page. “I’m just doing research.” he muttered moving past his brother to fetch a notepad from his shelf. Dipper Pines was a very successful man from what he could see. He had a PhD in physics, and was working on his masters in American Lit. He had several successful book series, and currently lives a small town in Oregon. It was the small town itself that had intrigued him the most. The strange sightings and odd disappearances were more and more frequent over the years in the forest surrounding it. And among all the newspaper clips in the background of each photo, was Mr. Pines. 

“Wirt if you don’t take a break from your search you might lose your mind along the way don’t ‘ya know?” Greg teased sitting down beside Wirt, who had returned to the computer. “I just need to find a map then I’ll be finished for the day.” Greg quirked a brow, “Why a map?” With a small cheer of triumph Wirt booted up his printer. “I’m going to take a little trip. Go up and see the scenery for a while.” If he was lucky he could get a cheap airfare ticket, take a bus up the winding canyon, and be dropped off just on the outskirts of town. “Who knows maybe I’ll move up there? Get some fresh air and a new perspective on life.” he said sarcastically. Greg remained silent for a minute, and intense look on his normally cheerful face. Then with a new determined look in his eyes strode to Wirt’s closet and retrieved his suitcase. “Whoa Greg, what are you doing. I was just joking!” Wirt exclaimed. But Greg only started packing away his clothing. “Brother o’mine you just had a capital idea.”

“Greg you’re not serious.”

“Completely Captain, you need a new jig to move your fancy feet to.”

“That doesn’t make any sense, I don’t dance, and I’m not just moving across the country on a silly whim!”

At his protest Greg finally turned to him and Wirt saw the most serious expression that his brother had ever made. “You’re stuck here Wirt. Maybe not literally, but emotionally you can’t let go of the past. I know you’re just running off to get new information on what happened, but I think you need a drastic change in your life in order to let go.” he picked up the card from Wirt’s desk. “This fine fellow might be able to answer your questions,” he stretched to the printer and gave Wirt his map. “But this place might give you new meaning to the word of ‘life’.” 

Wirt looked into his brother’s gaze. Still alight with the nonsense whimsy that he always had, but a deep concern laced through them. Greg had watched him lose himself the last eight years, and now he was urging him to find himself again. Maybe it was time to do something just a little bit crazy. With a deep breath and silent prayer he walked to his closet and dragged a larger suitcase from the back. “I’ll need some help packing.” For the first time in a while, Wirt gave his little brother a true smile, and Greg beamed back.   
___

Wirt had made his decision, he loathed buses, especially the ones that he’d spent more than a week on. The route that the bus was forced to take, sprawled over a two week period due to landslides taking out roads, and reconstruction on others. Though the amount of people actually occupying the bus was few, Wirt had a near constant cramp in his legs, and a pounding headache. With each minute bouncing along the road he questioned his sanity for doing this to himself. Glaring out the window, he watched the dense evergreens roll past them in the twisty canyon. Taking a deep breath, he tore his eyes away from the scenery to look at his watch. It was nearly noon and soon enough he would be free of this accursed hell that dared call itself transportation. 

Not for the first time he thought about Greg who had seen him off at the airport what seemed like months ago. His younger brother’s eyes glittered with bittersweet tears, and Wirt had to fight to keep his own under control. “I’ll be back for holidays, and I’m going to call you once I’ve found somewhere to stay.” He said as he patted the teen on the back. Greg had wormed his arms around Wirt’s scrawny form and wasn’t showing any signs of letting go. “Hey now, I’m going to miss my flight. Remember this was half your idea.” Wirt teased as he weakly attempted to remove his brother’s arms. Greg looked at him with the saddest expression Wirt had ever seen. Right then and there he thought about abandoning his plan, just staying home in Massachusetts, rather than going off on some absurd “soul searching” journey. But then Greg smiled, and he said with confidence, “Big bro o’mine, don’t worry. I’m sure you’ll find what you’re looking for, and you’ll only be half the chicken that we all know you are.” The tears Wirt held back sprang forward as he let out a sharp laugh. “Wow, thanks for believing in my courage there!” he snipped sarcastically as he hugged his brother tightly once more. With one last good-bye to his mother and his step-father he was off to find his answers in the great unknown. It hadn’t even been all that long ago that he was still lying in his old bed in his childhood home, but still he felt the intense homesickness the instant that he boarded the plane to Oregon. 

With a jarring halt the bus stopped, almost throwing Wirt forward into the seat in front of him. Disoriented by having been snapped from his musing he looked to the bus driver who was opening the doors. “Last stop, Gravity Falls outskirts.” Wirt’s heart began to pound mercilessly in his chest as he slung his satchel over his shoulder. His luggage was brought out from the storage compartment, and with a lurch the bus turned back to where it came from, leaving Wirt by himself on the side of the road. Spinning around, he looked at the tiny village that lay below him. It was summer, and the sunlight sparked over the water of the falls that lie within the deep forest surrounding the seemingly peaceful town. With a tight grip on the handles of his suitcases Wirt began his walk to the town’s beginning. 

The downward slope of the valley seemed to quicken Wirt’s pace as he strode onward. His stomach was in knots, his mouth had gone dry, and his heart was still hammering in his chest with every step he took. In the span of thirty minutes he was able to reach the first few buildings, passing by an abandoned car lot before he saw the neon sign of a rustic diner in the shape of a log. With a bit of effort he got himself inside with both of his suitcases. The diner itself was mildly warm, as if the air conditioning had quit and the only source of circulation were the ceiling fans, an older woman with grey hair and a lazy eye greeted him at the counter. “What can I do for you hun’? Our specials for the day are the breakfast scramble and the coffee pancakes.” Wirt cleared his throat, “Nothing for today, thank you. I was wondering if I could get directions to the nearest motel in town.” The woman smiled warmly at him and replied. “Sure thing, if you take a right at the corner and go all the way down the road it’s the last building on the left.” Wirt sighed in relief that it wasn’t farther. “Thank you, could I ask you one more thing? I’m looking for someone named Dipper Pines; do you know where I can find him?” 

At the mention of his name the woman brightened considerably. “Oh are you a friend of the twins? Such nice kids,” she rummaged under the counter a moment while Wirt stuttered out his reply, “No, no I’m just visiting on the recommendation of a- uh friend. A-and I really need to talk to him.” He scrambled. The woman nodded as she drew a small map marking where he needed to go. “Dipper and his sister live on the outskirts of town in the woods. They run an old place called the Mystery Shack that their great uncle used to own. Its a little ways out, but if you hurry you can be there before nightfall.” She handed Wirt the slip of paper and he took it gratefully. “Thank you so much.” As he shuffled out with his things the woman called out to him once more, “Just one more thing honey, those woods can be a little dangerous if you travel alone. Stick directly to the path and look straight ahead so you don’t get lost, and if you need anything just come on by and ask for Lazy Susan!” Wirt nodded and she gave him one last smile before returning to the diner patrons.

Check in was swift at the motel when Wirt arrived. The place was old and musty, and he could tell he was the first guest that they’d had in a while. “Tourist business has been real slow this year. Most folks hear about the strange disappearances and they just don’t come around. Not to mention most of the roads leading up here going out.” The elderly man at the front desk had said. “Not that I blame ‘em, but could sure use the business. Stay as long as you like y’hear?” With a stiff, but polite nod Wirt dropped his bags off to his room and left the motel to begin walking to the Mystery Shack that Lazy Susan had told him about. Hearing the musing of the older man had spooked Wirt just enough that he held a tight grip on his satchel as he walked. Soon enough he reached the edge of the woods, and his apprehension turned waves in his stomach. With one last gulp he closed his eyes and stepped past the tree line.

It wasn’t as spooky as he had imagined it would be. The trees rustled lightly in the breeze, and he found the shade to be pleasantly cool in the summer heat. He could hear birds, musical chirping of crickets, and the distant pound of a waterfall. The path seemed almost peaceful, but as he traveled deeper Wirt could swear he saw strange shadows in the darkness of the trees. To calm his rising anxiety he began to hum a little tune that Greg had sang as a child. It did little to ease his nerves, and he found his hands shaking as he heard the faint shudder of leaves. 

Picking up his pace, Wirt’s mind was now spiraling with different scenarios running through his thoughts. Then from behind him he heard a twig snap. Startled he let out a high pitched yelp and began to run at full speed down the worn path. He could hear footsteps behind him now, and he could have sworn that he just felt the cold bite of snow against his face. The scenery around him melted away into white, and Wirt could feel the beginnings of fearful shouts rising in his throat. He was being chased by the Beast again. The dark operatic singing rang in his ears against the whip of the wind. If he could just go a bit faster, reach Greg before it was too late- 

“Hey watch out!”

A deep, unfamiliar voice cut through the illusion that Wirt had put himself in, and with a twist of his ankle he stumbled face first into the ground with a hiss. Laying on the floor his ankle throbbed, and he could feel blood dripping from a cut on his cheek, but Wirt still shook from head to toe. Curling in on himself a bit he put a hand to his chest and attempted to calm down. Soft footsteps made him flinch, still riddled fear from his panic. He looked up to see a man walking towards him, a worried expression on his face as he knelt beside Wirt. “Hey man, are you okay? You took a pretty nasty fall there.” Still shaking Wirt nodded his head slightly. “Y-yeah, I’m fine. I think I j-just twisted my ankle a bit.” He cast a look back from where he was running to see nothing but open road. No trace of anything following him, and no snow on the ground. It was just another hot summer day.

“Are you sure you’re alright? You’re shaking pretty badly.” Reminded of his company Wirt turned back to the man who now held a hand out to him. Taking it, Wirt was helped to his feet. “S-sorry I thought I… heard something. And I-I started running and I just-” He took a shuddered breath. The man smiled at him. “Don’t worry about it. These old woods can play tricks on you if you’re not used to them.” He said with a knowing glance to the forest. The man was shorter than Wirt, he wore jeans and a red t-shirt that stretched a little over his shoulders, his eyes were dark, reminding Wirt of oaks. On his head he wore a blue trucker’s cap with a pine tree stitched into the front containing curled brown hair.   
The man stuck out his hand smiling awkwardly. “I’m Dipper, Dipper Pines.” 

In his lingering shock it took a moment for Wirt to process the words Dipper had spoken before it hit him. This was the man he was looking for. “You’re Dipper?” he gasped quickly taking his hand. “Oh my gosh, I’ve been looking for you. Well I mean I came to see you. It’s a long story, but I have so much to ask you! I’m Wirt McCaughlin.” Wirt’s cheeks warmed as he fumbled over himself. Dipper looked at him, quirking his eyebrow. “Looking for me huh? Let’s get back to the shack and get you cleaned up, then we can talk.” Gesturing for Wirt to follow, Dipper began walking down the path and Wirt was quick to follow after him.   
___

Wirt sat in the Pines’ kitchen as he relayed his story to Dipper, shortening it down to the necessary points that he needed to understand. Beside him sat Mabel, Dipper’s twin sister, as she tended to the scrape on his hand. Despite falling pretty hard onto his face, he only suffered from a minor scratch on his cheek, a twisted ankle, and a couple of light bumps and bruises. Dipper patiently listened and asked questions from time to time when Wirt paused to take a breath. “And this flashback that you described, it was why you were running so fast when you fell isn’t it?” he asked tentatively. Wirt looked down to the warm tea in his hands gazing at his tired reflection. “Yes.” He said quietly. “I heard something behind me, and I just started running I thought…” he trailed off. “You thought it was the Beast.” Dipper finished gently. He nodded and hung his head. “No matter what I’ve done, or how hard I try I can’t forget what happened.” His voice was distant. “That’s why I came. I need answers, and I can’t find them on my own. I need help.” Finally he looked up into Dipper’s calm gaze. “I need to know if it was real.” 

They stared at each other as Mabel bustled about the kitchen to put away the first aid kit. There was an understanding in Dipper’s gaze that Wirt hadn’t received in the many times he told his story to his doctors. The understanding that it was real in Wirt’s eyes. “I believe you.” Dipper said finally. A release of tension Wirt didn’t even know he had caused him to slump his shoulders, and he smiled. “Thank you.” 

“Hate to break your little moment here, but it’s dark outside.”

Mabel’s voice snapped Wirt to attention. He looked to the window to see that indeed the sun had gone down and night had taken over the forest. “Goodness, I didn’t realize the time. Please excuse me; I should be getting back to the motel.” Fumbling slightly Wirt rose on stiff legs from his place at the table. Before he could start toward the door a gentle hand took hold on his elbow. “It’s way too dark for you to be walking out there all alone.” Mabel said guiding Wirt back down to sit. “You should rest here for the night and let your ankle rest.” Her tone was sweet as she patted his hands. “No, no I couldn’t,” Wirt protested. “My ankle is fine, I don’t want to trouble you-” his fretting was interrupted by Dipper this time. “Mabes is right, you shouldn’t be walking out there in the dark. It’s really no trouble.”   
Sensing the finality in their tones, Wirt sighed in defeat. “Alright, I’ll stay for the night, but I’ll be out of your hair tomorrow morning I promise.” The two siblings grinned. “Don’t sweat it dude.” Said Dipper, “Stay as long as you like.” The three of them stayed up a while chatting. Wirt mostly listened, but quipped in every once in a while when he was asked a question, or asked one of his own. It was about midnight when the three of them began to feel tired. Wirt was led out to the living room and given a pillow and a comforter. “It’s not much,” Dipper said scratching the back of his head. “But we replaced most of the furniture recently so you should be okay.” The two of them smiled politely at one another before bidding the other goodnight. Lying there in the darkness Wirt had a passing thought that staying in a complete stranger’s house wasn’t the best choice to make. Then again, he did just travel three thousand miles to meet said stranger. So he guessed if anyone was crazy it was probably him. His breathing slowed, and Wirt drifted off into a restful slumber.


End file.
